Drunk
by 777thHeaven
Summary: Podía embriagarse con su fragancia eternamente. Advertencia: Spin Off del capítulo 6 de Sinking Black. AU.


Hello… pequeñines

No suelo hacer este tipo de cosas, pero... considero necesario hacerlo o voy a explotar D: Dado que no soy Shakespere, Rowling, Tolkien o *inserte el nombre de su autor favorito* puedo tener problemas con la ortografía, redacción, y/ o ya de plano el plot de mi historia puede ser muy malo. Lo acepto, soy una escritora aficionada y ya. En ese sentido y en pro de mejorar, 777th les invita a dejar comentarios (no solo en esta historia, sino en cualquiera que lean de cualquier autor)

Pero, al enviar esas críticas, debemos hacerlo con respeto hacia la obra y hacia el autor. ¿Por qué dices eso 777th? ¿Que pasó? - se pregunta un lector consternado- Pues para hacerles el cuento corto, en uno de mis Spin me "acusaron" (es una palabra algo fuerte, pero lo interpreté así) de plagio. Como es usual en este ser de luz (o sea en mi), respondí ese review a la forma 777th (los que me dejan reviews saben que es como amor, comprensión y ternura xD), explicando las razones por las que NO ES PLAGIO. Tuve un par de mensajes más con la chica o chico (ni idea D: aunque asumí que era niña), concluyendo por su parte que soy una hipócrita por no dejar reviews en las historias de las personas que me comentan.

Comenzando por eso... la falta de respeto. Señores, me he mostrado ante ustedes como lo que soy en el mundo real. Una persona honesta y abierta a conversar y debatir de forma civilizada. No voy a ir plagiando el trabajo de nadie, ya que iría en contra de mis principios éticos y morales. El plagio es robo y no soy una ladrona (tal vez solo soy ladrona de corazones xD). Si existe un fic mío que tiene similitud con otro es casualidad... y más si son datos genéricos como "se desarrolla en un colegio" "tal y tal son hermanos" "juanito tiene una empresa y peresenja es la secretaria" ¿Sabes cuantos fics hay así? Una cantidad considerable y no por eso son plagio, según mi opinión ¿Quién opina distinto? (seria chevere discutir al respecto)

Terminando con lo de dejar reviews... par favar -.- historia que leo, historia que dejo review. Fin. Sin embargo soy auditor (lo cual se traduce en: le vendiste tu alma al diablo. Solo dormiras 8 horas a la semana. Sientete bendecida y afortunada que hay gente que duerme menos que tú) lo que implica que tengo un MONTÓN de trabajo y no puedo leer seguido. Si no comento una historia, es porque no la he leído... aunque estoy abierta a recomendaciones. (PM: Oye bella Heaven, lee este fic y yo lo haré)

En resumidas cuentas... sean respetuosos a la hora de expresar sus quejas. La comunidad no va a durar mucho si juzgazmos a las personas y nos comportamos como tontos. Muchas gracias por leer mi forma de pensar. Si quieres hablar del tema del plagio o cualquier otra cosa... PM bebesessss xD

En otras noticias... Gracias a la bellísima _**Iris. Tohru. Somah**_ descubrí que puedo publicar capitulos desde el teléfono. Siento que voy a perder las huellas dactilares -.- o que me va a explotar el teléfono en la cara, así que mínimo, 400 reviews espero... Nah es bromita xD ¿o no lo es?

De antemano, me disculpo por posibles errores ortográficos... Sean indulgentes ya que escribo desde el cel (si si... ya sé que ya lo dije jum)

Este shot/drabble (no sé que es) corresponde al _ **Spin Off**_ del capítulo 6 de mi historia **_Sinking Black,_** sin embargo, pueden leer sin haber pasado por el otro fic.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Como ya saben…. Bleach le pertenece al señor Kubo.

 **Capítulo único : Azul**

 **2006**

Llevó a sus labios la botella de cerveza, sorbiendo el amargo líquido con pesar. Suspiró audiblemente, recostándose del espaldar de la silla. La música estaba bastante alta y además eran sonidos tropicales. Esas mezclas de timbales con trompetas y quién sabe Dios qué más, eran para el ruidos infernales... Además ¿Qué japonés bailaba salsa?

El movimiento de pies y caderas que tenían las personas en la pista de baile, era tan sincronizado que Ichimaru Gin no podía evitar observarlas. En primer lugar no comprendía por qué había aceptado asistir a un sitio de ese estilo, cuando él no sabía bailar y realmente no disfrutaba en ese tipo de ambientes.

Miró la desfachatez con la que se restregaba la voluptuosa mujer de rubios cabellos, contra su compañero de baile, un hombre alto y moreno. Bufó con clara molestia. ¿Acaso lo había invitado para que él la viera coquetear con otro tipo?

Ellos solo eran amigos. Nunca habían sido nada más que eso. Él albergaba sentimientos hacia Matsumoto Rangiku desde que se conocieron, sin embargo, prefería tenerla como amiga para siempre, que arriesgarse a tener un relación con la volátil mujer y que finalmente terminaran separandose por la incompatibilidad de ambos.

No soportaba ver ni un minuto más a Rangiku sonriendo para el idiota de Hisagi, su profesor de baile. Tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas que indicaban su estado de ebriedad. No quería ser participe, como espectador, de la escena de amor que esos dos tendrían en pocos minutos.

Tomó un último trago de la cerveza, colocando la botella sobre la mesa y ocasionando un ruido sonoro. Sacó de su cartera un par de billetes, que utilizó para cancelar su deuda con el bar tropical y se dirigió a la salida.

Esquivó los cuerpos sudorosos que danzaban a su alrededor, mientras se encaminaba a la puerta principal. Una vez encontrándose fuera del local, se sintió invadido por la tranquilidad de aquella noche. Dejó que la fría brisa nocturna despeinara su perfecto cabello platinado, antes de dirigirse pacientemente a la calma de su hogar.

No había dado más que un par de pasos, cuando sintió una profunda mirada que le fulminaba la nuca. No tenía que ser un genio para saber de quién se trataba.

\- Ran- dijo él tranquilamente sin darse la vuelta.

\- G-Gin... ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? ¿P-Por qué te vas sin siquiera decirme?- el tono de reproche de su voz era evidente.

-¡Ahhhh! Lo siento, Rangiku, pero lo que yo hago es asunto mío- respondió el peliplata con su usual tono burlón. La observó de sozlayo por encima de su hombro, dejando ver sus increiblemente hermosos ojos azules, que ardonaban su cara astuta y zorruna.

El labio de Matsumoto tembló. Gin siempre la dejaba atrás. Se preguntaba por qué razón aún se mantenía con ella. Ella siempre luchó por estar a su lado, pero por alguna razón él insistía en mantenerla alejada. Una prueba de ello fue cuando ambos empezaron a estudiar derecho, ella lo siguió sin chistar, pero era una carrera extremadamente difícil en la que se quedó atascads tras un par de semestres,.mientras el avanzaba con su aguda y astuta mente... finalmente decidió inscribirse en la academia de policía.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y dejaba que las lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro. ¿Cuánto más podía aguantar estar a su lado? Cada hombre que conocía, parecía estar embobado con ella por su belleza y sensualidad. Era fácil seducir a cualquier persona del sexo masculino con un par de miradas y sonrisas, pero eso no funcionaba con Ichimaru Gin. No.

Lo que sucedió a continuación, pasó en cuestiones de segundos. El ruido desenfrenado de un auto perdiendo en el control, ocasionó que Gin volteara para ver como la máquina se acercaba a toda velocidad directo a la rubia. No lo pensó ni dos segundos. Corrió hasta ella, empujándola, sacándola del camino.

Matsumoto tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, sintiendo como un líquido caliente brotaba de la parte trasera de su cabeza. Vio a Gin, ensangrentado, a unos metros de ella. Sin pensar en su propio dolor, se levantó dificultosamente. Corrió hasta él, ignorando que las personas ya comenzaban a aglomerarse a su alrededor para ver el accidente.

Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del hombre, respirando su aroma mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Alzó su rostro, dejando que el líquido salado cayera sobre las pálidas mejillas del hombre.

\- Gin... Gin... Resiste por favor. No me dejes sola

Los ojos usualmente entrecerrados del hombre se abrieron. El azul se encontró con el azul. Él sintió que podría verlos para siempre... emborracharse de su esencia femenina cada día de su vida. Realmente la amaba.

\- Calma... estoy bien- respondió el con un tono de voz casi inaudible.

Ella sonrió, mientras se inclinaba hacia el chocando su frente contra la suya, sin parar de llorar.

-Idiota...

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Dramatico... como yo xD**

Espero que les guste. Si es así. Dejen review. Si no, también.


End file.
